This invention pertains, generally, to massecuite-separating centrifuges which have rotating baskets, and in particular to means, in such centrifuges, for producing a high brix, lump-free magma.
Massecuite-separating centrifuges are well known in the prior art, and exemplary thereof is U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,304, issued on Oct. 4, 1977, to Mathieu J. Vertenstein. The same, aforesaid patent is incorporated herein, by reference, for a general understanding of such centrifuges.
It is desirable to produce a high brix magma which is lump-free. Sugar crystals which, in a rotating-basket, massecuite-separating centrifuge, gain the top of the basket are very dry. It will occur that, even as the crystals pass through the conventional mixing liquid zone, to be thrown into the mixing ring, they will still be insufficiently wetted. As a consequency, the magma produced by the mixing of the sugar crystals with the mixing liquid will have dry lumps.